


When Seven Became Six

by Baileys



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to Season 9 finale - Cleaning up and the journey home.  Team dynamics, with a focus on Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Seven Became Six

The Junk yard was awash with activity, Rangers rounding up the last of the deputies, taking statements. The flashing lights of various law enforcement vehicles illuminating the compound like it was god damn Mardi-Gras.

“We going?” Morgan asked curtly from his slump against the dark SUV as Hotch and JJ made their way towards him.

  
Hotch reached the car first and moving stiffly, like he was feeling every bruise on his body, slipped into the driver’s seat without comment.

“Yeah the Rangers are going to take it from here, but-” JJ, face pinched and sounding about as tired as he felt, caught Morgan’s eye over the hood before she opened the rear passenger door. “They want our statements before we fly out.”

  
“Great.” He groused, following her lead and climbing into the SUV’s front seat.

  
“I’ll call Rossi and Blake, get them to meet us at the hospital.” JJ answered, doing up her seat belt.

  
They debated the merits of calling Cruz to see if he could arrange for them to just email their statements later, tossing ideas back and forth of the number of excuses they could use for not sticking around and ended up settling on letting Reid confuse them to death. Hoping his inexhaustible knowledge and mouth would drive them to distraction. They laughed, it would probably work too, if only Reid hadn't been shot and currently in no state to argue with anyone.

  
“You okay?” Morgan asked when he noticed Hotch, who’d neglected to say a word so far, grimace just from turning the steering wheel.

  
Hotch eyed him, but dropped the glare unusually quickly. “I’m fine.” He assured kindly.

After making her promised call to the others JJ snapped her cell shut and leaned back into the soft leather seat, closing her eyes with a groan. Morgan nearly made a lude comment to recapture the lightness of only moments before, but clocking Hotch’s still tense face decided to let the soft hum of the engine be the only sound to accompany them the short distance to the hospital.

  
Pulling into one of the emergency bays at the main entrance and parking haphazardly Morgan followed Hotch inside; watching in weary amusement as he stormed passed the approaching young security guard, flashing his FBI badge at the kid daring him to tell them to move it. It wasn't until they arrived at the nurses’ desk two levels up that Hotch acknowledged Morgan was even with him. He turned around instructing him to go check on Reid. Derek wasn’t about to argue, he’d known Hotch long enough to recognise he’d reached his limits and would rather the hospital staff get it in the neck than him.

  
Walking down the long corridor, feeling tired and more than a little pissed off he didn't know how much longer he himself would last before going postal, but entering Reid’s hospital room to find two of his favorite people safe and mostly well Morgan felt his exhaustion lift, a soft smile touching his lips for the first time since their shootout with the Preacher.

  
“Hey!” Garcia shouted the minute she clapped eyes on him. “Oh my god you guys, you’re all okay?”

  
Heels clicking loudly across the hard linoleum floor she ran around the bed and was on him before he made it fully through the doorway, enveloping him a big hug.

  
“Yeah we’re fine,” Morgan returned her enthusiastic embrace, only with a little less gusto given his still strapped shoulder.

  
JJ entered the room next Blake and Rossi on her heels, the increased team presence filling the room with good vibes and happy chatter confirming to Morgan even the worst days could have happy moments.

  
“Hey,” Spencer whispered hoarsely waking up and pulling everyone’s attention, essentially silencing the room.

  
He blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully to the commotion happening around his bed. Garcia separated from Morgan and they both stepped at little closer, staring down on one still very sleepy Dr Spencer Reid forcibly holding onto to consciousness by a thread. Derek was about to comment on his dopey look when JJ rushed forward and pushed him aside.

  
“Spence,” she leaned over the bed railing, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’m so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up.”

  
Tears she’d clearly been holding back since the shootout began to over spill. Seeing what she needed Morgan reached behind him, grabbed the box of Kleenex lying open on the side and tossed it over with a friendly grin. JJ caught it one handed, returning the gesture with an equally good-natured whack on the arm before stepping back from the bed to wipe her eyes, revealing to Reid the smiling faces of the rest of the team.

  
“Why are you all staring at me?” He asked, voice still weak and sounding every bit the clueless kid he was daily.

  
Soft laughter rippled through the group at his obliviousness while Morgan moved to the other side of the bed opposite JJ and gently ruffled his hair, subtly brushing it out of his eyes at the same time.  

“You gave us all quite a scare there pretty boy.”

  
Reid frowned, but seemed to catch on quickly after another quick scan of the group’s collective worry-worn faces.

  
“I think I scared myself.” He admitted, shifting to sit up a little straighter.

  
Morgan already hurt as keenly from the emotional ache of nearly losing him today as the physical one from the bullet wound in his shoulder, but hearing the confession coming from Reid - that struck something deep inside his chest, a pain like none he remembered experiencing before, a pain that made their potential loss all too real…

  
.

  
With Morgan staring down at him, such an intensely concerned look on his face Spencer wondered what else could have had happened that he didn’t know about. He’d asked for information, but Garcia had been so relentless about forcing jello into him she’d declined telling him anything useful about the case OR the team. Even while forcing him out of bed into the wheel chair all she’d say was ‘a very bad man is looking for you’. Unfortunately after all the excitement of fire alarm pulling and killer nurses he hadn’t managed to stay awake long enough to get any details out of her, but they were all standing around his bed now so that must mean…

  
“It’s over?” he asked hopefully, not up to dealing with any more attempts on his life, one bullet to the neck and two close calls were enough for one day.

  
“Yeah Spence it’s over.” JJ spoke quietly, patting his blanketed leg gently.

  
Assessing her grave face along with the equally sombre ones of Rossi, Blake, Morgan and even Garcia he asked what he considered to be the obvious, “That bad?”

  
“Bad enough,” Rossi answered before anyone else could, making it clear, even to Spencer in his not quite cognizant state that this case would be sticking with them for sometime to come.

  
Looking at Garcia, into her happy yet troubled eyes, he knew that their side of the adventure wouldn’t be forgotten anytime soon. She’d shot someone and Reid knew well how taking that first life felt, remembered Gideon’s words to him afterwards as if they were spoken yesterday. As for him, though his body demanded sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw the barrel of a gun pointed at his temple.  Not in a brightly lit hospital room, but in a dark shed in Georgia, where no one but a psychotic killer could hear him scream and his team watch helplessly through a video feed many miles away, too far to help him. 'But you’re not there’ his inner voice reminded him, urging him to drop it.

  
“Things got complicated with the sheriff’s department I take it?” He asked sleepily, being defiant to his own minds advice.

  
It was like his mouth and his brain were working on two different plains. At least that’s how it felt, it was a feeling he recognised, but… Reid scrunched his face up in concentration… the answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he-

  
“Dinah is safe with her son at least,” Blake’s wistful voice interrupted his thought processes, suddenly sounding very far away.

  
Reid blinked and found he was staring at the ceiling instead of straight ahead like he remembered doing just a moment ago. Trying to give it some thought he realised his mind was strangely empty, like someone had left the door open and all his thoughts had escaped, now out of reach. Rubbing his gritty eyes Reid lifted his head and looked around the room - everyone had moved position. No longer stood around his bed Rossi was in fact sitting next to him, feet propped up, custom Italian leather resting on the covers. JJ and Morgan were talking quietly, leaning against one another along the opposite wall, Blake further down staring out the window while Garcia was standing in the middle of the room, looking anxious and in dire need of something to do.

  
Studying their combined body language Reid had the feeling he’d missed some seriously deep conversation, frowning he wanted to ask what had happened, but before he could get his strangely heavy tongue to obey any kind of command to speak or try and form words a gentle tap to his hand had him turning his head to the source, distracting him.

  
“You okay kiddo?”

  
Reid was surprised to discover Rossi gazing at him in mild concern. He tried to answer, to reassure him that he was fine, but the words wouldn’t come. Feeling his frown deepen in frustration he saw Rossi’s concern escalate in tandem, features showing his building unease until reaching full out alarm with one warm hand grabbing his lax cold one while the other pressed solidly against his forehead.

  
“He’s burning up.” Rossi spoke to someone above him outside his peripheral vision.

  
The responding voice sounded like a very distance whisper and Reid’s own panic set in, his breathing speeding up a notch at not being able to hear. The voice then came closer, almost to his ear and was softly telling him to calm down. Rossi’s hand became two and held onto his with comforting firmness… slowly the room began to fade around him…

  
He blinked a few times to clear his vision, or so he thought. Upon opening his eyes fully again Rossi had morphed into Garcia, his now warm hands were lying across his chest under the covers and the only voice in the room was JJ’s as she spoke in hushed tones to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

  
“What’s happening?” Reid forced the words out and hoped they made sense.

  
Garcia reacted immediately confirming he at least did say something, “Honey, you’re okay, I’m here, don’t worry just sleep… you need to rest.”

  
Like her words were a command Reid involuntarily closed his eyes. He could hear more voices entering the room, talking softly around him, his name was mentioned more than once, but he decided not to try and join in with their conversation and instead simply listened for a change, letting their familiar cadence lull him to sleep.

  
Next time he opened his eyes Spencer felt panicked. He spoke, but had no idea what he’d said, his mouth working independently from the rest of him. Rossi grasped his hand, assuring him Hotch was fine and around somewhere, even though Reid didn’t remember asking. He nodded, believing him anyway, why wouldn’t he? But then Hotch arrived in his room not long after, looking worried and putting a hand to his face cupping his cheek, making Reid think he’d been less than convincing in his acceptance of Rossi’s assurances. The next time he opened his eyes not having remembered closing them both Hotch and Rossi had disappeared. Morgan was in the room with him, asleep in Rossi’s chair. Looking out the window Spencer could see it was dark out and that confused him, because he could have sworn it had been daylight only seconds ago…

  
Reid finally came to the conclusion his comprehension of time was completely gone when he opened his eyes yet again only to be faced with a scene far too similar to the one he’d started with; a team - sans Hotch - all looking in various states of unease surrounding his bed. It was as if all that had happened in-between was some twisted nightmare and his mind was simply screwing with him.

  
“You okay Kiddo?”

  
Rossi. Reid attached the name to the voice with lightning clarity, insanely pleased with himself for that small accomplishment. Experimentally moving his tongue and licking his lips he was comforted by the sudden lack of fogginess inside his head. Satisfied he wasn’t about to drift away again he moved his gaze around the room, eyes searching the group until finally resting on the blurry shadow that most resembled the older man and offered him a reassuring, if slightly dopey, smile.

  
“Come on pretty boy talk to us, you in pain?”

  
Morgan this time. And yikes, another ‘pretty boy’ thrown out there, he must be looking especially pathetic. Dismayed that his smile didn’t work to ease their visible tension Spencer frowned and shifted on the bed, feeling his forthcoming ‘I’m fine’ would carry more weight if he was sitting up. The others saw his struggles and came to his aid, however although his mind had felt a little clearer upon waking, moving had not been such a good idea. His head swam the second he was upright, the room spinning far too quickly around him, causing him to fall back against the pillows.

  
“I’m fine,” he groaned closing his eyes to keep the nausea at bay.

  
“You’re kidding right?” Morgan dismissed immediately.

  
“Dizzy.” Reid shrugged daring to look up at them hovering above his bed, trying to move once again.

  
By the anxious looks he was getting off both Morgan and Rossi he quickly realised that A. he probably looked exactly how he felt, which was dreadful and B. sitting up was a really really bad idea.

  
“As amusing as it is watching you flail around on a good day today isn’t one, so cut it out.” Rossi groused, pushing him back down with a gentle poke.

  
Slumping against the pillows like a teen that’d had his first beer Reid let out a frustrated whine before sulkily asking “Where’s Hotch?”

  
Rossi and Morgan both misinterpreted his urgency and Reid caught the look they exchanged despite the cotton wool building once again behind his eyes.

  
“I remember you told me he’s okay,” Reid breathed deeply, concentrating on his words to avoid slurring, “I just want to know what they gave me.”

  
It had taken longer than he liked, but eventually Reid had come to the conclusion his drifting in and out, the fogginess and general floating feeling was a side effect of narcotics. It wasn’t as potent as the Dilaudid mix Tobias had given him, but unfortunately the whole experience was a bit like bumping into your high school bully at a reunion, only to discover they weren’t really as bad as you remembered…

  
“Go to sleep Reid,” Morgan said softly, dismissing the question entirely. “We’ll talk later.”

  
Spencer held his gaze the best he could without glasses or contacts, but the effort of talking those few words after his useless struggles to move had taken every last bit of strength he had left. His eyes slipped shut, despite wanting to force them open again, make Morgan answer him, his damned drugged up body refused to obey the command and instead allowed his disgruntled thoughts to slowly drift away…

  
.

  
It was late evening and they’d been in the hospital the entire day, each and every one of them bar Reid having given their official statement to the Rangers. The fatal shooting of two of the sheriff’s deputies shouldn’t have been a surprise considering their direct involvement in the cover up, lest not forget their willingness to shoot at Federal Agents, yet not one of them had as yet come to terms with the events of the last two days. Blake being the quietest since Hotch had returned to give them all the update, managing to isolate herself from the group without leaving the room. Sudden coughing brought his attention to the other reason they were all still hanging around when the general consensus had been to leave Texas for good and hope never to be invited back.

  
“He fully awake yet?” Morgan asked strolling over to the bed.

  
Rossi, who was once again occupying the chair, looked up at him over his newspaper.

  
“Don’t think so,” he yawned, “though I could easily be tempted to sleep myself if we don’t get the green light to leave soon.”

  
“You think the hospital are just going to let him out?” Morgan leaned against the bed end, looking down on Reid sleeping peacefully now his temperature had come down, pain under control.

  
“Hotch is handling it.” Rossi answered cryptically, eyes back on the pages before him.

  
The sound of a cell phone ringing disturbed the overall quiet of the room, succeeding in waking everyone up, including Reid. JJ answered it, moving to the back of the room and Morgan listened to her soft voice as she made agreeing noises with whoever was on the other end.

  
“That was Cruz.” She said, looking uncertain as she re-joined the group being reformed around Reid’s bed.

  
Rossi gave her a sly raised eyebrow to which she reluctantly nodded and just like that a silent message passed between each of them, one Morgan knew the kid wouldn’t fail to miss.

  
“So I guess you’ll all be going soon?”

  
As he predicted Reid’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence, but what Morgan wasn’t prepared for was how painfully young he sounded. Watching as unashamed tear filled eyes instantly turned up to look at him Morgan grabbed Reid’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly tight, but before he could actually say to JJ there was no chance in hell of him leaving without Reid Hotch walked into the room.

  
“Yes, we’re leaving as soon as we get flight clearance.”

  
“Hotch?!” Morgan snapped, ready to put up a fight.

  
“All of us.” Hotch added quickly and calmly with a nod in Reid’s direction.

  
His stern no nonsense gaze told Morgan all he needed to know and once again Derek was thankful the man was be such a drill sergeant sometimes.

  
“Really?” Reid squeaked. “You promise?”

  
And just like that Hotch’s hard glare transformed into a soft smile, one aimed solely at Reid. Looking more than a little embarrassed that the desperately childish plea had originated from him the kid immediately diverted his gaze to the IV line sticking out of his hand. His reaction wasn’t much of a surprise to Morgan, nor the rest of the team he’d bet since lots of childish things came out of Reid’s mouth from time to time, difference between those times and now however was that usual the kid didn’t notice.

  
“How’d you managed that?” Morgan desperately wanted to know.

  
“Yeah,” JJ stepped forward, arms crossed, looking mightily pissed despite the good news. “The doctor in here before was adamant he wasn’t going anywhere for at least another 48 hours.”

  
Reid looked up at her confused, but Morgan just patted his hand dismissively. He’d tell how JJ was all ready to sock the bitch ‘southern style’ when laughing wouldn’t hurt him so much. Hotch must have been told about that altercation already though since Derek would swear he saw a grin fighting to form on the team leads lips.

  
“Well I suggested if the hospital board didn’t want to be included in the attempted murder charges the FBI are pressing against one of their staff then it was in their best interests to release him. Today.” Hotch stepped closer to the bed without looking away from the rest of the team and gently took Reid’s other hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze. “They agreed quickly.”  
Morgan caught his eye, and a sly look of mutual understanding passed between them. No one messed with their boy and got away with it.

  
“Dave’s offer may have also had a hand in it.” Hotch added with a wink in Rossi’s direction.

  
“Worked my usual charm,” Rossi shrugged nonchalantly when all heads turned in his direction.

  
“Don’t tell me that cow’s going to be the fourth Mrs Rossi?” JJ teased, laughing in obvious relief.

  
The mood of the room instantly lightened. Everyone sniggering lightly, even Reid managed a smile at the exchange. A few more jibes were tossed back and forth about Rossi’s penchant towards marriage and the story of JJ calling out the doctor for a fight was told, but before anyone knew it Reid had given up his own fight to stay awake once again, his soft snores fast becoming the main attraction in the overcrowded room.

  
.

  
Stood next to Morgan, near the head of the bed Garcia remained unusually quiet while the others joked. She’d seen the little exchange between Hotch and their boy wonder and her heart was still melting from the sweeter than sugar moment.

Reid had seemed okay at first, but upon mention of them leaving he’d starting breathing a little too quickly and it didn’t alleviate when Hotch assured they weren’t going anywhere without him. The beg for a promise was cute and she’d wanted to all out hug him for being so damn adorable, but knew drawing attention to his struggles to stay in control would be the last thing he’d want, so she’d stayed still and silent, aware ‘subtle’ was not a word in her vocabulary. Luckily it was in Hotch’s though, because just as Reid was losing the battle, and she was getting ready to say screw subtle, the bossman stepped forward taking Reid’s hand in his, squeezing it tight. She watched Hotch’s thumb delicately stroke over the pressure point in his wrist until Reid’s breathing slowed and evened out. Her heart melted at how unbelievably cute he was. In fact Reid was probably cuter now than he had been to start with, even after ten years of working slash practically living together, and seeing their normally stoic boss take such a caring step to help him relax was a moment Garcia wanted to freeze frame and keep safe in her mind forever. After all she was very aware how different this scene could have been had she not done something completely insane just a few hours ago.

  
Just thinking about the incident which made this happy reunion possible triggered a series of thoughts, thoughts leading her to a question, one her brain wouldn’t be able to put to rest until she knew the answer.

  
“As much as I know I probably shouldn’t care considering he did try to kill one of my favourite people…” she looked to Reid, pausing to collect her spiralling emotions and unintentionally giving everyone enough time to focus on her, making her feel extremely self-conscious. “How is that guy I shot?”

  
It came out in a childish squeak a la Doctor Spencer Reid in emotional distress - less strong sounding than she’d hoped for of course but fitting, because now she’d asked she was kind of afraid to know the answer.  
“He’ll live, minor wound” Hotch replied quickly, placing Reid’s now sleep limp hand under the covers to keep warm before walking away to answer his ringing cell.

  
“The Rangers have already taken him into custody.” JJ smiled sympathetically.

  
“Oh,” Penelope sighed, sounding strangely disappointed, even to her own ears, by the good news that no, she didn’t kill anyone.

  
“What?” Morgan looked up at her from his perch beside the bed.

  
“Well,” she paused again, face scrunched up, trying not to feel like she wanted to pick up Reid’s gun again, march down to the bad nurse’s room and finish the job properly - after all she really did hate leaving things undone - “Is it wrong that I wish I’d hurt him more?” She eventually asked honestly, enticing another small laugh out of the group.

  
The sound actually relaxed her funnily enough and made Penelope realise that deep down she really was relived she hadn’t killed someone, even if that someone had been trying to kill a member of her family.

  
“He deserves everything he gets, they all do.” Morgan said to her seriously, drilling the point home.

  
Penelope nodded, not so much agreeing with his assessment as reassuring herself that she’d done the right thing. Her chocolate god though was once again looking down at Reid who had woken up at the sudden noise.

  
“Are we home yet?”

  
Garcia called him sweetie and tried to explain that he’d only been sleeping a few minutes, they were still in the hospital, but his dazed look and dilated pupils told her he wasn’t taking in much of what she was saying and they’d likely be having this conversation again in another ten minutes or so.

  
“Is he alright?” she asked, whispering to the others while running a hand through his sweaty hair, knowing he’d been much more alert earlier, before the nurse tried to shoot him.

  
Morgan placed a hand to Reid’s forehead. “He’s still running a low fever.”

  
“Part of the bad reaction he had to the narcotic substitute. Kid needs sleep, he’ll be fine once we get him on the jet you’ll see.” Rossi’s reassuringly confident voice broke into Garcia’s already fast to full blown panicked mind.

  
“Hey Hotch” Morgan called across the room to get the unit chief’s attention, “How the hell are we going to get to sleeping beauty here to the plane?”

  
His soft laugh and Reid’s insulted frown removed the last tendrils of her worry and Garcia finally felt content enough to relax and enjoy her team in their good humour despite the horrible circumstance.

  
“I don’t know,” Hotch announced walking back inside pocketing his cell phone and indicting the team to the door, “but we better get moving if we’re going to make our flight time, that was Cruz, its wheels up in thirty.”

  
“Yeah the sooner we get out of here the better.” JJ agreed lifting her own cell out of her jacket pocket as she followed the order.

  
Garcia remained where she stood, eagle eyes watching the new nurse who’d entered the room after Hotch approaching the bed to remove Reid’s IV. Morgan poked her in the side, garnering her immediate attention. She caught the subtle shift of his eyes when she turned to yell at him and much less subtly followed his gaze to notice Blake. Alex had pushed herself to the far corner of the room a while ago, arms folded over her chest, face as blank and pale as Reid’s if not more so. She knew how scared she’d been earlier before Reid had woken up and had sympathised completely when she’d had to leave to join the others fighting the bad guys. It made Garcia happy knowing that she could do her job almost anywhere, allowing her to be there for her friends when they got hurt.

  
Getting the message Penelope nodded at Morgan and leaving Reid in his more than capable hands she clopped over to the window in her noisy high heels waking Alex out of her daze. Without allowing protest she guided Blake by the shoulders talking her way out the door to join JJ in fetching the cars, leaving just Rossi, Hotch and Morgan to stare down at a very confused Reid.

  
.

  
“He’s still not completely with it then?” Hotch asked with some concern when Reid looked up at him and asked where Emily was.

  
“He’s been in and out,” Morgan shrugged, “confused.”

  
Hotch thinned his lips, a worried frown settling heavily across his forehead.

  
“He woke up earlier while you were dealing with things, wanted to know what he’d been given.” Rossi said mildly, apprehensive over how Hotch would take the news, given how he’d been the one to make the decision on administering narcotics after Reid’s delayed bad reaction to the non-narcotic pain killer he’d been on immediately after surgery.

  
“What did you say?” Hotch asked guardedly.

  
“Nothing,” Morgan answered, “he fell back to sleep, didn’t ask again."

  
“Good, I’ll tell him when he’s more able to deal with it.” He paused, “after his temperature went through the roof on the Toradol it’s not like there was much choice left.”

  
“We know” Rossi spoke confidently, “And he will too.”

  
Rossi nodded down at Reid whose eyes had long since slipped shut again, the Morphine cocktail hitting him harder than expected. Hotch didn’t look convinced, but that was the guilt talking, not the profiler. Reid was super smart they all knew that, but above all he was a fair person. Despite past behaviour Rossi knew this wouldn’t be like the Prentiss situation. As long as no one lied to the kid he was sure Spencer would understand that after a bullet to the neck there wasn’t a chance in hell any surgeon would consider leaving a patient, even one that was a recovered addict, without pain relief. Hotch knew that and so did Morgan.

  
“Let’s get this over with shall we?” Morgan tossed Hotch Reid’s go bag. “He clearly isn’t going to be able do this by himself.”

  
Looking down on the kid, head slipped to one side, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm Rossi agreed with the assessment, and hoped he was really just tired like he’d told Garcia. A fever wasn’t unusual post-surgery and given better circumstances he’d say they were crazy for moving him so soon, but just like Hotch’s choice over painkillers, they didn’t have one. So he watched Hotch remove the clean clothes from his go bag, swapping them out for the white patient bag containing his bloody ones. Together they moved the disconnected equipment from around the bed and Morgan, ever impatient, pulled Reid up by his arms into a sitting position without even trying to wake him up.

  
“What’s happening?”

  
“Spencer?” Rossi leant forward into his eye line, assessing his level of comprehension before they involuntarily stripped him of his hospital gown.

  
“David?” Reid shot back with a smirk.

  
Rossi felt his eyebrows draw together, Morgan and Hotch standing either side of the bed displaying mirrored expressions of amusement.

  
“Sorry I thought we were playing the name game.” The kid giggled.

  
Not the cute over excited giggle Rossi has had the occasion to hear when he’s made a break in a case or discovered something fascinating that everybody else usually doesn’t get, but a drugged up, so tired he’s delirious kind of giggle that could easily turn into a sob if they let it.

  
“You sure we’re okay to move him?” Morgan asked again, looking over Reid’s head at Hotch with a raised questioning brow.

  
“You really want to leave him in this hospital a minute longer?” Rossi shot back, desperately wanting them not to get to the sobbing stage before Reid was dressed.

  
Morgan apparently didn’t need to think twice about it, “Hell no.”

  
“Well then.” Rossi cheered calmly.

  
If Garcia managed to get Reid out of bed and into a wheel chair all by herself then the three of them could certainly do this. Pulling the bed covers away Rossi spun Reid around on his butt until he was sitting on the edge facing him and Hotch, leaving bare legs to dangle towards the floor. The kid didn’t even react to his change in position and just stared at the clothes in front of him with half lidded eyes, like he wished they’d all go away and leave him the hell alone.

  
“Reid we’re leaving, you need to get dressed,” Hotch told him succinctly, with the patience only a father could possess.

  
Rossi lacked that quality however, so when Spencer didn’t even lift a finger to put his shirt on, not wanting the team to miss their flight window he decided to take matters into his own hands. Dave was already partway through untying Reid’s hospital gown when someone walked into the room behind them.

  
“Agent Hotchner?”

  
It was the doctor JJ had gone up against earlier. She looked less than impressed by what they were doing with her patient, but screw her - Rossi had no time for anyone not on his team right now. Nearly getting murdered by fellow supposed law enforcement officers tended to push even an experienced agent like himself over the edge...

  
“Yes?” Hotch answered her reluctantly.

  
“I have the paperwork for you to sign for Spencer Reid’s release,” she said curtly, brandishing the AMA forms, her foot tapping angrily against the floor.

  
Distracted by the intense glares being traded back and forth Rossi felt before he saw Reid fall forward to face plant his chest. Instinct had him quickly wrapping arms around the kid, hitching him back up on the bed to hold in place.

“No I’m good you can go,” Reid murmured into Rossi’s shoulder, making himself comfy and Dave grin.

  
He sensed Hotch staring at them with a torn look on his face and it didn’t take a profiler to guess at the doubt running through his friend’s mind at leaving the poor kid so confused and vulnerable.

  
“We got this,” Rossi assured him confidently with a glance at Morgan and pat to Reid’s now bare shoulder.

  
Hotch nodded, smiling tightly in appreciation of the support before leaving with the doctor. Eyes still at half-mast Rossi steadied Reid back on the bed and handed him his shirt, but all Spencer did was stare at it.  Sharing an amused look with Morgan he watched as Derek moved to stand next to him, both now looking down on the kid staring confusedly at his shirt. They shared a beseeching look and silently came to a mutual decision.

  
Morgan took the lead and leaned down, speaking softly “Hey pretty boy, don’t freak out, but we’re going to get you dressed okay?”

  
“That’s okay,” Reid slurred, looking up at them dazedly, having clearly heard but not quite processed the implications of those words in their entirety, “this isn’t the first time you’ve tried to see me naked.”

  
Rossi laughed at Morgan’s flustered expression and sat down on the bed next to Reid to hold him steady while Derek did the hard part. “And here I thought Spencer would be the one blushing at this moment.”

  
“Very funny Kid,” Morgan said ignoring Rossi’s dig and the grin that came with it as he took to pulling up the kid’s underwear and pants.

  
Gown removed completely Reid lifted his arms as necessary to help Rossi put on his shirt, but doing up the buttons seemed to be beyond him. His clumsy fingers continually missed the tiny holes and he eventually dropped his hands uselessly to the bed in defeat. Rossi lent his expertise to that, not finding it all that strange that their little genius couldn’t manage this simple task. Yet he bet if he asked him, he’d still be able to recite Pi to over a hundred places.

  
“Are we still going to make the flight?” Reid asked as they helped him to stand, much more awake and with it thanks to all the moving about.

  
“We won’t leave without you, promise” Morgan shoved the sweater over his head, pulling his arms through one at a time, then grabbing and pinching his cheek playfully once he was done.

  
Laughing at the kids put out frown Rossi pushed him down into the damn wheel chair, adamant after the dressing performance no way was he walking out of the hospital. They rolled out of the room just in time to meet up with Hotch finishing up with the doctor and proceeded outside to greet the others in the parking lot, ready to leave.

  
.

  
At the airstrip the plane was ready and waiting when the SUV’s pulled up on the tarmac. JJ, Garcia, Rossi and Blake all exited their vehicle and boarded. Hotch was just undoing his belt preparing to jump out, Morgan next to him doing the same when he stopped, drawing his attention to their passenger in the back seat. Reid was fast asleep again, slumped to the side mouth open head resting against the glass, his seatbelt the only thing holding him upright.

  
Morgan reached back between the seats and shook his knee. “Come on kid, time to go home…”

  
Reid made a swatting motion with his hand, but declined to even open his eyes so Hotch had a go. He was even less successful than Morgan, Reid not even stirring with the touch. The pair shared a look of defeat before both climbed out of the car and walked around to open the rear door.

  
“Reid, you need to wake up” Hotch unclipped the seat belt and shook his shoulder a little more forcefully. “Spencer!”

  
The bark of his given name got them a head shake, a frown and one genius back turned on them. Giving up Hotch turned around, stared straight ahead at the jet and sighed in frustration.

  
“He is okay, right?” Morgan asked seriously.

  
Hotch considered the question briefly, but one look at Reid now nearly fully curled up on the backseat hands nestled under his chin confirmed he was actually just sleeping, not unconscious.

  
“Yeah, just really, really tired I guess.” Hotch sighed again, dreading what he’d have to resort to if Spencer didn’t get his feet under him quick.

  
“Can’t blame him,” Morgan chuckled, his mind going where Hotch’s had already gone obviously.

  
“We still need to get him on the plane,” Hotch pointed out mildly, unamused, eyebrows raised.

  
“Ah man you know I would but,” Morgan shrugged and pointed at his still bandaged shoulder as he backed away laughing. “Pretty boy is all yours.”

  
Hotch smiled wanly and nodded, knowing he’d been left quite literally holding the baby. Taking a deep breath, keen to get this and the guaranteed forthcoming teasing out of the way as soon as possible Hotch leaned into the backseat. He wrapped one arm around Reid’s back, hooking the other under his legs lifting him out of the car. The actual picking up required more strength than expected but once supported, Reid resting comfortably unawares against his chest, Hotch discovered he really was as light as he looked. Shelving the issue of Reid’s diet for now he kicked the door to the SUV closed behind him and followed Morgan’s path across the tarmac, walking up the stairs, carrying Reid onto the jet.

  
Everyone was just taking their seats when Hotch appeared in the gangway cradling Reid. As expected he was met with several looks of concerned confusion, one of amusement from Morgan, and one of panic from Garcia.

  
“Oh my god what happened?” She squealed rather loudly, though probably not for her.

  
Still Hotch politely shushed her, happier if Reid didn’t wake up while he was carrying him. He may be light, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t drop him if he startled - and waking up suddenly in someone’s arms was bound to startle anyone -but Reid was pretty much out of it, still with no idea what was happening and thankfully no inclination to open his eyes anytime soon.

  
“Everything alright?” Rossi, eyes tracking his careful movements, asked in a more subdued voice despite the forming grin.

  
“He’s fine.” Hotch insisted calmly to them all, trying not to make a big deal out of the fact he’s carrying a member of his team, albeit the youngest member, in a similar fashion as he would Jack. “Do you mind?”

  
Hotch eyed the couch where several bags had been dumped and Rossi got the message. He stood up and moved everything out of the way, creating a decent space to lay him down. All eyes watching him, Hotch settled Reid on the couch, taking the pillow Garcia held out and placing it under his head. Reid stirred as Hotch clipped the lap belt into place ready for take-off bringing his hands to his mouth, knees drawing instantly to his chest. Looking down at him Aaron recognised it as the familiar pose of Dr Spencer Reid in a deep (if not exactly relaxed) sleep. Hotch casually ran one hand briefly through Spencer’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes before taking the nearest seat and clipping his belt into place.

  
“What?” Hotch asked affronted by the stare he was getting across the table.

  
Rossi wisely remained silent as he secured his own seatbelt, but his amused smile said it all anyway.

  
“Everyone on board?” Cruz appeared from the cockpit doing a quick head count.

  
His gaze lingered briefly on Reid before disappearing again behind the curtain, presumably to tell the pilot they were ready to leave. There seemed to be an almost collective sigh of relief amongst the team when the engines finally fired up, their subdued humming as the plane taxied down the runway breaking the uneasy atmosphere that had consumed them up until now. As for take-off it was swift and mostly uneventful. Reid woke up temporally on the climb, distressed by the sudden build-up of noise, but was quickly shushed back to sleep by Hotch telling him everything was fine and they were going home. Before anyone knew it they were in the air, flying at a comfortable 30,000ft, maintaining a steady speed back to Washington.  
.  
“Okay so who’s up for coffee?” Garcia asked standing in the middle of the aisle the minute they were allowed out of their seats to enjoy a smooth ride home.

  
Morgan was watching Garcia disappear into the kitchenette when Reid twitched violently in his sleep, kicking his leg out and pulling it back again, a small moan escaping his lips as he did. Thinking he knew what was wrong Derek quickly stood up and undid the seatbelt. He’d seen Reid react the same way once before when innocently restrained and wanted to save him the embarrassment of having a nightmare and freaking out in front of Cruz. The kid settled the minute his seatbelt was undone and Morgan turned to go back to his seat, only stopping when he noticed the tiny shivers running through his body. Pulling down a couple of blue blankets he spread one over Reid tucking it neatly around his shoulders, rubbing warmth into his arms until the shaking ceased completely.

  
“Anyone else want one?” he offered mockingly having sensed the team watching him, making it clear he didn’t care if he was being sappy.

  
“Only if you promise to tuck me in too.” JJ teased with a bright smile.

  
Laughing Morgan threw the other blanket at her and retook his seat just as Garcia reappeared with her drink, but after briefly discussing the case it wasn’t as easy to relax and sleep as he thought. In fact Morgan found himself still wide awake twenty minutes of restless fidgeting later, as did those surrounding him apparently, even though they were all pretending otherwise. Not knowing what to do next his gaze travelled lazily over to Reid who was the only one truly asleep, not having even twitched since he put the blanket on him.

  
“You know I don’t think he’s ever been this quiet,” Morgan joked, breaking the silence of the cabin and calling them all out on their ruse of peace.

  
“Just a shame we can’t really enjoy it.” Rossi yawned through his joke, giving up on sleep too by sitting up straight.

  
Hotch followed next and like Morgan his eyes strayed to Reid, curled into a tight little ball still flat out on the couch.

  
“Is it crazy that I’d give anything to hear him lecture us on something only remotely related to whatever we may be talking about right now.” JJ added her two cents, looking completely fed up.

  
“It is rather unnerving,” Rossi mused, “plus if he keeps it up when we get back I might actually have to read my own emails over the next few days.”

  
“Don’t tell me you actually make him answer all your mail?” Morgan said disbelieving, secretly mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it himself.

  
“Why not?” Rossi protested with a smile, “He reads over 20,000 words a minute! He can sift through all the junk faster than I can open the damn things and summarise the important ones for me with that eidetic memory - it’s the perfect system!”

JJ snorted.

  
“What you don’t believe he can do it?” Rossi challenged.

  
“No, I know he can do it,” she scoffed, “I just can’t believe you got Reid to summarise anything.”

  
And that was it, any comment Spencer might have made if he were awake to hear them would have been drown out by the raucous laughter of his teammates.

  
.

  
Hair sticking up on one side, flat on the other where he’d been laying Spencer shot up from the couch into a fully up right position, scaring the crap out of everyone in the seats nearest him with the sudden movement.

  
“Hey pretty boy, you back with us?” Morgan was the first to call out, removing his IPod ear-buds and placing them on the table in front.

  
Reid’s dilated pupils searched him out.

  
“I don’t feel so good.” He announced calmly to the group, closing his eyes to quell the rising panic building in his chest.

  
“Oh I know that look.” Hotch said jumping up out of his seat, Morgan copying his actions seconds behind him.

  
Both reached his side at the same time, Hotch having grabbed a sick bag on his way which he was now holding open in front of him. With Morgan’s arms wrapped around his back, hands gripping his shoulders in support Reid didn’t even have time to think about it. He immediately heaved into the bag, giving up what meagre hospital food Garcia had forced into him earlier and which his stomach had failed to fully digest.

  
“This sucks.” Spencer managed despairingly once he was sure he had finished puking.

  
He leaned sideways into Morgan while Hotch, JJ having taken the sick bag away, balanced on his heels in front of him, one hand holding his wrist measuring his pulse while his other pressed flat to his sweaty forehead. Spencer didn’t feel he had the right to complain about all the fuss, was in fact oddly content to let people look after him if that’s what they wanted to do.

  
“Here kiddo” Rossi appeared at Hotch’s side, handing over a bottle of water, “small sips.”

  
“I’m sure it’s just the anaesthetic,” Reid managed in a strained voice after taking the water as instructed, “an elevated temperature along with nausea is quite normal in fact…”

  
Morgan chuckled silently next to him, making his own body shake in tandem due to the hold he still had him in. Looking between the three he could see the same amused smiles forming on the others faces as he continued to educate them on the various side effects of surgical use anaesthetic.

  
“Why are you laughing?” Spencer asked innocently once he finished.

  
“Just glad to have you back Pretty boy.” Morgan mussed his hair down on the sticking up side before standing and returning to his seat.

  
“Oh.” He turned his gaze to Hotch who was still crouched on the floor in front of him. “Where did I go?”

  
.

  
Hotch couldn’t answer, not without laughing and that would only lead to more questions and unnecessary confusion so he shook his head and encouraged Reid to lie back down. The poor boy looked a little spacey still, eyes glassy and wide, no doubt confused by all the special attention he was getting. So, pulling the blanket back around his shoulders once he was curled up in his usual sleeping position Hotch shifted off the floor moving only a few steps to settle down next to him on the couch, Reid’s socked feet pressing warmly against his thigh. Rossi took his vacated seat next to JJ, feet in the aisle facing them.

  
“How’d you know he was going to puke?” He asked once everyone was settled.

  
Hotch smiled softly, finding it an oddly amusing series of memories.

  
“Jack pulls the same face when he’s about to throw up” he shrugged, not being able to explain it any other way than ‘a father knows’.

  
“Yeah,” JJ agreed, understanding exactly what he was talking about. “Luckily we’re on a jet that has sick bags under every seat, the SUV’s however…”

  
“Imagine explaining the cleaning bill for that to the budget committee,” Cruz added joining the group having seen the commotion from afar. “He alright?”

  
Everyone’s gaze travelled to Reid who had already slipped back to sleep.

  
“Seems so,” Hotch nodded, patting his blanket covered leg just to be sure.

  
“Let’s hope it is just a reaction to anaesthetic.” Rossi said wisely, leaving the rest of his warning unsaid, but none the less clear.

  
“I’m thinking someone should stay with him tonight.” JJ added worriedly, looking sorry that she couldn’t be that someone since she had Henry waiting for her at home.

  
“I’ll stay with him,” Morgan offered immediately.

  
“You sure?” Hotch gave him a grateful look.

  
As much as he wanted to be there for Reid he knew he wouldn’t be going home anytime soon and making Reid sleep in the office would be nowhere near as easy as it sounded.

  
“Course, what’s one more night?” Morgan laughed, though it concealed none of his own underlying concern.

  
Hotch nodded his thanks, settling down next to Reid to rest and recuperate, because despite leaving Texas his side of closing the case was far from over yet.

.

  
“Flights over pretty boy.” Morgan teasingly whispered into Reid’s ear while shaking his shoulder.

  
“What?” he stirred blinking at the bright lights.

  
“Reid, come on,” Hotch ordered in his stern patriarchal tone, hovering behind Morgan. “Time to go home.”

  
“I get to go home?” Spencer pulled himself up, leaning on his elbows upon hearing those magic words.

  
Despite his less than lucid behaviour Reid had been mostly aware of his surroundings the entire time, but given his inability to stay awake for long periods and his embarrassing puking partway into the flight he felt for sure they’d insist he head straight for the hospital the second they landed.

  
“If you feel up to it?” Hotch reasoned waiting with Morgan while everyone else disembarked.

  
“God yes,” Reid tried to jump up from his seat, but fell back on his butt when his seatbelt refused to let him go.

  
“That’s our boy,” Morgan smiled, laughing as he unclipped the belt for him after Spencer had sat staring at it as if confused by its purpose, “now up and at ‘em unless you’re planning on making Hotch carry you off the jet as well as on.”

  
“No, I,” he started to say distractedly, until he registered what he’d just heard. “- wait what?” Reid looked up at Hotch sharply.  “Why don’t I remember getting on the plane?”

  
“You fell asleep after leaving the hospital and refused to wake up so I carried you, which I’m willing to do again if it gets us off the plane quicker.”

  
Reid’s suddenly wide eyes were begging for him to say it wasn’t true and Hotch almost wished he could, knowing how desperately he tried to not to be seen as the baby of the group, but unfortunately that was a pipe dream. Reid was the baby of their group, always would be most likely… no matter how old he got. Hotch actually found it amusing that his 187 IQ and exceptional profiling abilities hadn’t allowed him to see the truth of that already.

  
“So what’s it going to be?” Morgan teased, holding out his uninjured arm ready to help him up.

  
“If you can’t walk off the jet then I will insist you go to hospital.” Hotch rebuked, knowing that the only way to make him feel okay would be to carry on as if nothing was out of the ordinary, though he quickly added a small smile, barely more than a lip quirk to soften the harsh blow.

  
“I’m getting up.” Reid rushed to stand.

  
It was a mistake of course. The ensuing vertigo nearly sent him all the way down to the floor and if it hadn’t been for Hotch’s quick reflexes that’s where he would’ve ended up. With strong arm’s holding him up and putting one foot delicately in front of the other Reid slowly made his way off the jet.

  
.

  
Arriving back at the BAU, their SUV’s parked in the FBI garage the others where all waiting for him in the downstairs lobby.

  
“I want everyone to go home,” Hotch looked at his team in all seriousness as he pushed Spencer to sit down on one of the visitors’ sofas.

It didn’t need saying that reports on local LEO’s corruption and how far it stemmed into the community needed to be done as quickly as possible, but most importantly, as accurate as possible. Any mistake in their recounts could bring a shit storm the BAU just didn’t need.

  
“You sure?” JJ tried not sound too relieved as she quickly gathered her things.

  
Receiving Hotch’s nod she knelt down next to Reid, giving him a big hug and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Standing up JJ said goodbye to the rest and offered Penelope a ride home.

  
“It feels weird, but okay,” Garcia nodded, walking over and giving first Spencer then Morgan a hug, making him promise to look after ‘their boy’.

  
Another comment that had Reid turning scarlet, a reaction which had the rest of them smiling until Hotch glared pointedly at Morgan.

  
“Hey you don’t need to tell me twice, man” Morgan laughed and raised his hands in surrender, taking Reid by the arm he pulled him to his feet, leaving no room for argument about how he was getting home or who with.

  
Reid waved Hotch and Rossi an idle goodbye as he was dragged from the building, looking dopey still, but relaxed enough to trust everyone knew what was best for him right now. The familiarity of the small action warmed Hotch from the inside, the smile returning to his lips. That was until his gaze found Blake. She was still very quiet, not having spoken a word to any of them since leaving the hospital. Without preamble, as if sensing the added attention Alex quickly said her goodbyes and caught up with Reid and Morgan at the doors.

  
“Penny for your thoughts,” Rossi interrupted Hotch watching the remains of his team leave.

  
Hotch shook his head, heading towards the elevators, “I’m fine. Go home Dave I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
“Ah I think I’ll stay a bit,” Rossi mused, him too watching Morgan help Reid out the door finally, as if the average sized lobby had indeed been a hundred mile stretch.

  
“You don’t have to,” Hotch softened, making it clear he knew he was only staying for him, because even though the team could go Cruz still needed to put in a preliminary report to the director first thing in the morning and to do that the unit chief needed to write the damn thing.

  
Looking at Morgan with Reid again, one offering support to the other like brothers Rossi smiled and shook his head, “Oh I think I do.”

  
.

  
Morgan reluctantly left Reid with Blake after she insisted she’d see him safely inside while Morgan went home to fetch some clean clothes before coming back to spend the night. He dropped them off and was back on the road within thirty minutes, having squeezed in a shower to wake himself up a bit because despite the utter exhaustion, he had a feeling if Reid was still sick he’d be getting very little sleep tonight.

  
Arriving back at his apartment just before 10pm Morgan knocked a few times, but with no reply, not even hearing a noise coming from inside. He was close to panicking, thinking Reid might have fallen and crushed himself under one of his big bookcase until finally the kid opened the door.

  
“Took you long enough,” Reid quipped, briskly turning around to walk back into the living room.

  
“I like to make you sweat, man.” Morgan teased shutting the door and following, saying nothing about how stressed he’d been getting when Reid hadn’t been quicker to answer.

  
Seeing the sad smile barely lift his lips Morgan grew concerned, “You alright?” His tone making it clear he meant other than the obvious of course.

  
He seemed more with it now than he’d been on the jet, had in fact improved dramatically on the ride home, but now Morgan sensed something else was wrong. Something a little sleep wasn’t going to fix.

  
Teary eyed Reid looked down and Derek followed his gaze, eyes landing on the wallet in his hand.

  
“Hey you’re not thinking of doing anything stupid are you?” He asked, recognising the black leather case instantly.

  
“It’s not mine.” Reid said quietly, falling dejectedly onto his couch.

  
He was still dressed in the clothes from the hospital Morgan noticed. “If not yours then..?”

  
“She called me Ethan.” Reid whispered distantly.

  
Sad brown eyes looked up and latched onto his, begging for answers, but either this was Spencer’s usual method of thinking ten steps ahead of the rest of them without realising it or he was missing some important information.

  
“Who’s Ethan?” He asked buying time, while also looking around for clues as to whether he’d actually tried eating anything or even thought about getting ready for bed.

  
But Reid didn’t answer the question. “You know she’s the second person from this team to leave their badge with me.” He smiled sadly, holding the wallet out.

  
Brushing long cold fingers with his own Morgan took the piece of leather hesitantly and opened it to reveal a FBI badge as he’d expected. Seeing who it belonged to though all concerns of sleep and food went out the window. He didn’t know what to say. Like Reid didn’t have enough going on right now without worrying over something like this. Completely drained Derek sighed and fell onto the couch next to him, feeling utterly crushed. Another one that had moved in and out of their lives too quickly. He was lost in his own head for a second thinking about Blake, wondering what could have pushed her to do this today of all days when the cushions dipped some more next to him and a solid weight pressed against his side.

  
Surprised didn’t cover it - Morgan was rendered near speechless as Reid closed the small gap between them like he needed a hug and couldn’t quite bring himself to ask. Sure the kid was clingy sometimes when he was hurting, but almost exclusively with Hotch, maybe Rossi if Hotch wasn’t around. Morgan didn’t judge him for it - Hotch was the dad of their group, the one always there for them, never faltering in his duty to keep the family safe. Whereas Morgan would rather receive a manly pat on the back than a hug he understood Reid’s needs were different. Given Hotch has been the only consistent stable authority figure in the kids’ short life, sticking around for longer than his real father ever managed before throwing in the towel, it doesn’t surprise anyone when Hotch offers Reid the same understanding and methods of comfort that he would Jack. But he’s not Hotch, and right now it seems Reid needs that unwavering paternal support that usually only their unit chief can offer.

  
“Is this my fault?”

  
Coming to the conclusion that if Reid was getting clingy with him it meant he must be really, really hurting Derek took a chance and lifted an arm wrapping it around his friend.

  
“No kid. She probably just didn’t want to do it anymore.” He said tiredly, unable to think of anything better.

  
What other reason could there be after all? What made the likes of him Reid, JJ and Hotch want to stay when the others found their breaking point and left? Gideon, Elle, Prentiss eventually, hell even Rossi retired for years before deciding to have another go.

  
“What am I going to tell the rest of the team?” Reid’s desperate voice broke into his internal rant.

  
“Nothing.” Derek assured immediately, rubbing his arm in comfort. No way was this falling to Reid again, not after Gideon. “Hotch probably knows already, he’ll deal with it.”

  
Suddenly all those strange looks he noticed on the plane made sense. He’d put it down to tiredness that he hadn’t dug further. Morgan couldn’t deny he was angry Alex had done this now, when Reid would need the most support considering he’d been given narcotics, something even during the anthrax scare he’d refused. Though she couldn’t have known, not unless Reid had shared his experiences with Hankel which he was betting considering her actions he hadn’t. He thought about calling Hotch, but worrying him about Reid further, and now Blake if he didn’t know, wasn’t something he needed right now. He could keep things simmering overnight and everything else could just wait until morning. Relaxing into the couch, Reid’s head now resting comfortably on his shoulder, Morgan grabbed the TV remote from the side table and flicked on a random channel, settling them both down to (hopefully) get some sleep before morning brought even more trouble.

.

  
Hotch opened his door, having only managed to drop his things and crash on the couch for a few minutes to recover from his late night report writing before the buzzer chimed calling for his attention. “Reid?”  

“Sorry, I know it’s late” A very shy Spencer Reid stood before him, looking lost.

  
“No, that’s fine,” Hotch said tiredly, stepping aside to let him in.

  
He didn’t bother asking the normal questions of ‘are you okay’ because he knew from looking he wasn’t, also his very presence here, now, when he should be at home in bed signalled he wasn’t alright. The reason for this visit is what he needed to know.

  
Reid stood conspicuously in the middle of his living room, wincing whenever he moved. He was in pain obviously and though Hotch understood wanting to avoid any more narcotic painkillers, it was different to Spencer understanding the need for such under the circumstances.

  
“I’m okay.” He vowed seriously reading his expression, allowing a small self-conscious smile. “I … er I know about the Morphine…” Hotch immediately felt guilty and tried (and failed apparently) to not to let it show. “It’s okay, I understand why.” He insisted quickly, blushing under the scrutiny.

  
Hotch gave him what he hoped was a very apologetic look. “Reid after everything-”

  
“Have you heard from Blake?” His young voice interrupted, changing the subject entirely.

  
Much younger than his years Hotch noted sadly watching Spencer shift nervously from foot to foot, his fingers tapping in rhythm against his thigh.

  
“No,” Hotch eyed him suspiciously, “Should I?”

  
Reid ducked his head in disappointment, looking sick and close to tears and so, so young. Before Hotch could ask why he was asking Reid held out a leather wallet. He expected to see Alex tomorrow at the office, but seeing what Reid was now holding out to him, recognising the familiar cover he realised that wasn’t likely to happen.

  
“She left it in my bag.” Reid said shyly scuffing one converse toe against the floor.

  
Hotch took it from his cold shaking fingers and confirmed it was indeed Blake’s FBI credentials. He stared at the picture, wondering what it was that sent this one away.

  
Spencer sniffed, gaze averted. “She had a son, did you know?”

Staring at the badge still Hotch shook his head, no, no he didn’t.

  
“I reminded her of him, Ethan. He’d have been my age,” Reid smiled sadly when Hotch caught and held his gaze, voice higher, tighter than usual. “She flashed back on him when I got shot.”

  
Had. It explained at lot about her relationship with James, how they’d succeeded where he and Haley had failed. Losing a child either tied a couple together indefinitely or torn them apart. Hotch knew Alex wasn’t the only team member who’d lost a child, a child who would have been around Reid’s age no less, but unfortunately their loss sent the marriage in the opposite direction.

  
“Reid this isn’t because of you.” Hotch caught up and knew exactly what he was thinking.

  
This was not going to be another Gideon.

  
“Are you sure?” Reid asked honestly, gravelly voice going high again.

  
“Positive.” Hotch nodded sadly, feeling for the kid who so many had taken under their wing only to leave behind.

“But Gideon-”

  
“Hey,” Hotch, getting instantly defensive on hearing that name, took hold and pulled Reid close, squeezing him, feeling the very real heart beating solidly against his chest. “Elle, Gideon, Prentiss all reached their own limits and Alex is no different.”

  
Reid sniffed, pressing his face down onto Hotch’s shoulder, bony fingers digging into his sides so tight Aaron was sure he’d leave marks. “Why do they always leave?”

  
“I don’t know.” He answered honestly sounding lost himself as he rocked them ever so slowly in place.

  
Hotch really didn’t know why some couldn’t deal with what they did. He didn’t understand Emily’s choice to leave because she was a great profiler. Elle and Jason, they went through their own things where their skills turned on them, became their own worst enemy in the end. Only difference was Jason got out before he killed someone in cold blood, though his last case with them, the one that ended it could be considered murder by proxy.

Hotch knew Blake had been struggling for a while with the schedule conflicts now James wasn’t as out of reach anymore, and adding the new information that she’d lost a son it now made sense to him why she stayed when she could have taken the teaching position James secured for her in Boston. Reid was the reason. She’d wanted to look out for him, but all it took was him getting shot on her watch to remind her she couldn’t protect him from everything. And she couldn’t do it again, she couldn’t lose another son. It was similar to how Gideon confessed to feeling after Tobias Hankel. He admitted he couldn’t be objective anymore and in being a profiler objectivity was key. But it wasn’t like they were unique in this feeling. Hotch knew very well how hard it was to stay focused when it’s your family on the line, not a stranger reduced to a few keys facts and a photo pinned to a white board. When Reid was infected with the anthrax all he wanted was to drop everything and allow the team to be there for him, he himself wanted to be a parent over agent in that moment, but Hotch knew - he knew he couldn’t do that because more lives were at stake. He’d made the same choice with Haley and Jack during the potential terrorist attack at the mall six years ago, told JJ the same when it came to Will and Henry.  Every day he did his job, he did it at the cost to his family, biological and dysfunctional. If Alex decided she couldn’t make those choices anymore he didn’t blame her. It was just a shame this choice would take her away from them, not in the same manner as Jason’s, but far enough that she’d have to move on eventually and so would they.

  
Hugging Reid even tighter, he whispered, “She couldn’t live with the consequences of the job.”

  
It was a guess, but a good one he felt, he wouldn’t know until Alex told him herself and even then he may still be short on answers. But that was tomorrow, what he needed to focus on now was the kid losing it big time in his arms. All this stress wasn’t good for any kind of recovery.

  
Just as Hotch was about to suggest they have a coffee his cell started to chime, and though the text he’d received on the jet was still an issue to be dealt with he hoped to god whoever it was now wouldn’t be offended when he told them to just fuck the hell off, they’d had enough for one night.

  
Looking at the caller I.D he saw Morgan in blazing yellow letters – Garcia’s doing, Reid’s appeared in in purple – and dutifully answered. “Hotchner,”

He listened to the uncharacteristically frantic voice on the other end and with a frown looked down at Reid. He could obviously hear what was being said because Spencer lifted his head from his shoulder, an embarrassed guilty look on his tear streaked face.

“Derek, its fine, he came here.” Hotch interrupted before the other agent got too stressed.

  
The vocal “Oh thank god” from Morgan was enough to make him laugh.

  
Too tired to think anymore he handed Reid the cell phone and let him go, heading into the kitchen to make plenty of coffee, sure more company would be on the way.

  
.

  
Reid was already fast asleep on the couch and Hotch was messing with the coffee filter when the door he’d left on catch opened slowly and in walked Morgan.

  
“Sorry Hotch,” Derek whispered, spotting Spencer immediately, “I thought I had a handle on it, didn’t want to worry you tonight.” He took the coffee Hotch handed him gratefully, the temporary peace he’d gained on Reid’s couch having gone along with Reid as soon as he woke up and discovered him missing. “He tell you about Blake?”

“Yeah, I haven’t heard from her.”

  
“This wasn’t a good time for this.” Morgan sighed.

“When is a good time?” Hotch took another sip of his coffee.

  
“When he isn’t recovering from a gunshot wound or coming down off narcotics after surviving two attempts on his life - Kid’s had better days Hotch.” Morgan joked with an underlying hint of seriousness.

  
“I don’t think she knew about Hankel,” Hotch excused, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. He really didn’t want any hard feelings over this especially if after the stress of the case faded Alex changed her mind. “And I think there’s more going on with him than her leaving.”

  
Morgan blinked.

  
“What?” Hotch sensed something.

  
“It’s nothing big, but I knew the kid was hurting more than he was saying when I showed up and he practically plastered himself against me. Reid’s not normally that openly needy.”

  
Hotch flashed back on the hug he gave him before Morgan called. It had been instinctual. Reid had stood in front of him looking sad, and too tired to think about what to do he’d acted, pulling the kid to him in comfort. It didn’t occur to him until now that Reid had actually met him halfway. They’d all hugged Reid plenty of times so it wasn’t a strange occurrence, in fact Reid got more hugs than anyone else on the team, mostly after highly intense situations where lives’ - normally his - had been on the line. Yet that didn’t negate the obvious, that Reid’s default when something was bothering him personally was to try and hide from them, not seek them out.

  
“You’re right he’s acting out of character.” Hotch sighed, “Alex or his shooting could have been the trigger, but either way we need keep a closer eye on him, especially over the next few days.”

  
Morgan nodded his agreement. “Well whatever it is I’m glad I was right about where he’d run to.”

  
“How so?”

  
Morgan frowned, “Hotch man, come on… wait you’re serious?”

  
Hotch’s own frown deepened, he had a feeling Morgan was about to point something out to him, something that as a profiler he should have noticed way before now and he’ll be highly embarrassed for not noticing, but he wanted to know and continued to ask the question, why?

  
“Hotch, Reid runs to you whenever he’s hurting, always has done, but especially since Gideon left.” Morgan laughed, “You really didn’t notice?”

  
Hotch turned to Reid curled up asleep on his couch under Jack’s duvet cover. He looked after Reid like he did all the agents under him, in all the differing ways they needed. JJ needed someone to talk to now and again, someone who understood balancing parental responsibilities with the job. Morgan most often needed a sounding board, someone who he could trust to listen and run ideas past. Rossi was a friend, his equal if not in rank in spirit, sharing responsibility in looking after the team. And Reid? Hotch smiled to himself. Spencer needed general looking after, plain and simple. He had no real ego to speak of and if he had any grand designs on running the FBI one day Hotch didn’t know about them. In fact the only clear thing he did know about Reid is that he longed for stability in his life. A seriously mentally ill mom and deadbeat dad have left him with more than a few emotional scars. Combined with his autistic tendencies and general innocent demeanour it’s amazing he survived adolescents without a disorder or two. They’ve all paid their dues in terms of proving to Spencer just how much they value him and watching him grow up over the last decade has been a joy, but overall, despite his past claims, to do his best work Reid needs to feel safe, so that’s what Hotch gives him.

  
“I guess I always thought of it as doing my job.” He answered Morgan eventually.

  
“This,” Morgan pointed to Reid, the couch, the duvet, “is definitely not in your FBI job description. Trust me.”

  
“No maybe not.” Hotch conceded, a smile teasing his lips. “But it’s in my personal one.”

  
Feeling extremely proud, of his team - of himself even, Hotch turned and poured another coffee. Suddenly it didn’t matter that he was looking at going another night without sleep or that there were cops out there with no respect for the law they were supposed to up hold. His team, his friends, his family and the work they did was enough to feel a modicum of success in life. Whatever this incident has triggered for Reid will soon become clear and like Alex’s abrupt departure they’ll deal with it in due course. For now Hotch was going to take the wins where he could get them, celebrate the fact the team made it home in one piece and they were all safe, because by tomorrow Jack will be home, Spencer will be feeling better if not completely solid and they’ll be a team of six once again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posting on this site and in this fandom. Here's hoping it went smoothly. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
